The Angel and the Demon
by Silent Kage
Summary: 3-Shot. Set during the Oblivion Crisis and ends just before Helgen. Fate has an odd way of having two souls meet, even if they could be considered polar opposites. Disclaimer: I, SilentKage, do not own either Oblivion or Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1

The Angel and the Demon (Angel)

Before the Oblivion Crisis, within the heart of the Imperial city, there was an Imperial woman by the name of Iris. She was a graceful woman, tall and slim, yet held subtle curves in all of the right places. Her hair was long, dark black that contrasted greatly with her pale complexion, and her pale blue eyes held great love and compassion. She was a Master Healer and Alchemist, using her abilities wherever they were needed. No matter if they were a thief, mage, warrior, assassin, or common folk; she would put others before herself. She had eventually bought a shop in the great Imperial city and dedicated it to healing others. People naturally flocked to her, due to her mothering nature and understanding. She had healed old officers of their old battle wounds, returned sight to the blind, and returned fertility to those without. The city loved her.

During the Oblivion Crisis, she had closed her shop and traveled to those in need. She frequently stopped at temples and helped with the injured before leaving to the next. She never left her name, and though some knew it, she had gained the name of Angel. When people began to refer to her as such, she merely smiled, her eyes twinkling happily.

After the Oblivion Crisis, though, rumor had spread that the Angel had gone missing. She had been crossing from one temple to another when a horde of Daedra had appeared. She had taken shelter in a nearby forest, Harcane Grove, but was never seen again. The people had set up an altar in honor of her memory in front of the forest. Many years later, rumors had begun to spread about a woman, dressed in all white, who was seen riding through Harcane Grove on the back of a Unicorn. The sighting of the woman and mystical horse was common, yet whenever they were approached, they would vanish in a white mist. Thus the legend of the Angel began.

Over 200 years had passed since the Oblivion Crisis, and if someone was to walk the border between the providence of Skyrim and Cyrodiil, they would come across a mystical sight…


	2. Chapter 2

The Angel and the Demon (Demon)

Before the Oblivion Crisis, in the Providence of Skyrim, there was a Nord man by the name of Godric. He was large, larger than most Nords, and very intimidating. He could lift four times his own weight with one arm and his glare could cause the strongest of men to stumble. His hair was white, not from age, while a light stubble of white hair could be seen on his chin. His eyes were dark amber that showed all of his hate and anger. He was a Master Swordsman and Heavy Armor Champion. No matter where he went, people trembled in his presence. He had eventually settled down in a house near Helgen, where people knew to keep their distance.

During the Oblivion Crisis, Daedra had a habit of crossing the border into Skyrim to terrorize its inhabitants. Godric, once again, took up his sword and armor in the name of his homeland. He was efficient in ridding Skyrim of the Daedra, and his name became known to both common folk and the royals. 'The Demon', they called him, by both the ones who respected him and feared him. He didn't care, of course, but when he was referred to as such on the battle field, he merely grinned his sadistic smile before hacking his enemy to pieces.

After the Oblivion Crisis, the man had gone missing. The men and women that had fought beside him were startled. To think that such a man could just disappear. Years passed before he was finally dubbed as dead. The men and women that had respected him held a memorial around his home. They praised him as a war hero, as a protector of Skyrim, and as the vanquisher of Daedra. Had they paid attention to their surroundings, they would have noticed a man dressed in full Daedra holding the black ornamental reins to a large black stallion with glowing red eyes. After a moment of gazing at the house, the man swiftly mounted the horse, cause his armor to clank and rattle. The people of the clearing, after hearing the sound, turned, only to see him riding away. Thus the legend of the Demon began.

Over 200 years had passed since the Oblivion Crisis, and if someone was to walk the border between the providence of Skyrim and Cyrodiil, they would come across a mystical sight…


	3. Chapter 3

The Angel and the Demon (Ulfric)

Ulfric sighed in relief as him and his men safely crossed through Darkwater Crossing. He had thought that the Imperials would have used this to their advantage and try and capture him, but he assumed he had been wrong. As he rode on the back of his horse, he motioned for his men that were on foot to follow him off of the path and into the thicket. If he remembered correctly, there was a clearing up ahead that his company could rest in before they continued towards Windhelm. He sent one of his scouts, a man named Ralof, ahead of him to scout the way. A few minutes later, he and his men had caught up to Ralof. Sensing something wrong when his scout didn't acknowledge him as he approached, Ulfric dismounted his horse and approached him, only to freeze in shock at what Ralof was staring at.

In the center of the clearing were two people. The man was ghastly pale, like a ghost, with short white hair. He wore Daedric armor, though his helmet was tucked under one arm, and a two-handed Nordric sword was strapped to his back. Beside him stood a black stallion with gleaming red eyes. From the opposite side of the clearing from them, another figure appeared. This one was a female, dressed in an all-white flowing dress, who slowly made her way towards the cruel looking man. She, like the man, was ghastly pale, like a ghost, but she had long and silky looking black hair. Trailing behind her was a white Unicorn that made its way over to the black stallion. Both horses nuzzle each other before looking on at their masters.

The woman approached the man, who held his hand out to her. She gently placed her small hand in his large one and allowed herself to be pulled into his arms. The man held her in a warm embraced, holding her as close as he could without harming her. When he released her, she leaned up kissed his chastely on his lips. The man smile and tugged lightly on a piece of her hair, bringing her in for another light kiss.

The sound of swords hitting other swords brought both Ralof and Ulfric out of whatever spell had held them in place. Both men turned around to see a large force of Imperials fighting against his Stormcloaks. Ralof didn't hesitate to jump headfirst into the fight, but Ulfric took one last glance behind him into the clearing.

Both the man and woman had mounted their respective mounts. The woman turned towards the South, back towards Cyrodiil, before she dissolved into a cloud of white mist. The man however, faced towards the North, looking directly at Ulfric, before he charged towards the battle that lay behind Ulfric. Ulfric braced himself to be run over by the demon horse, but was shocked when both the man and horse dissolved into a black ominous mist that disappeared into the night.

Another battle cry made Ulfric finally join the fray, his axe swinging full force. He wasn't sure what he had seen, but he knew both he and Ralof had witnessed something that very few people had ever seen before. To think that two people, so opposite, so different, could find love like theirs. An Imperial and a Nord. A healer and a killer. A holy woman and a sinner…

An Angel and a Demon.


End file.
